Many systems are known in the prior art for cutting elongated objects, including elongated rolls formed from web material, into individual sections or segments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,378, issued Dec. 11, 1984, discloses the approach of forming an elongated coreless cant or log of paper (such as paper toweling or tissue) on a mandrel having a polygonal cross-section. According to the teachings of the patent, the elongated log is pulled end-wise from the mandrel once it has been formed. A circular saw arrangement then cuts the completely removed log or cant into individual towel or tissue rolls. A problem presents itself when utilizing this prior art approach since the saw crushes the center of the roll to some degree, resulting in distortion, or even virtual loss, of the polygonal opening through the center of the roll which was caused by, and corresponds to, the mandrel shape. This can make the rolls unsuitable for subsequent use on coreless roll holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,137, issued Dec. 21, 1993, relates to a method of forming a coreless paper roll product wherein an elongated coreless paper roll is removed from the end of a forming mandrel in intermittent steps. The elongated coreless paper roll is then cut seriatim into coreless roll product segments with a saw blade located immediately adjacent to the mandrel end. No positive support is provided for the roll product segment being detached during sawing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,575, issued Dec. 21, 1993, discloses a system for forming coreless paper rolls having a center aperture of a predetermined cross-sectional configuration. The coreless paper roll is initially formed by winding a web about a first mandrel element having a first cross-sectional configuration and a distal end differing from the predetermined cross-sectional configuration. After the roll is formed, it is slid over a second mandrel element affixed to the distal end of the first mandrel element to change the shape of the coreless paper roll center aperture from the first cross-sectional configuration to the predetermined cross-sectional configuration. In this arrangement, the entire roll is stripped intact from the connected mandrel elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,386, issued Jan. 25, 1994, discloses an approach for forming a coreless paper roll having a specifically shaped central aperture. A probe is inserted into the central aperture of the roll after the winding mandrel has been removed from the roll to change a configuration of the central aperture over at least a portion of the length thereof.
Other patents of some relevance to the present invention of which applicant is aware are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,769, issued Sep. 16, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,783, issued Dec. 23, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,620, issued Jan. 6, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,279, issued Dec. 10, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,227, issued Feb. 12, 1952, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,187, issued Jul. 4, 1933.